Jen's First Day
by GeneaLady
Summary: Off canon fix-it fic set in the Kill Ari episodes (3.01-.02). Every time I see the scene where Jen tells Gibbs there will be no off the job and he looks like he's going to cry when he says he missed her, I start crying myself. This fic resolves that.


**_Author's Note: Well, look at that. My first one-shot that actually ended up being as such! :) A huge thank you to my NCIS beta & French reference 3Keys21Mind! I clearly don't own any characters you recognize, just Tom. If I did, Jenny wouldn't be dead and she wouldn't have obeyed Rule #12, i.e. there'd be no reason for this story, or any other fix-it fics._**

* * *

Jen Shepard leaned back in her chair looking at the ceiling in her new office. Her first day as director of NCIS had definitely been... interesting. The most interesting part certainly was her conversation with Jethro on the stairs of the bull pen.

Jethro. Just seeing him again made her stomach flip and she had to put all her effort into acting professional around him, especially when he asked her about "off the job". She wanted desperately to tell them that she'd very much like another chance at an off the job relationship, but she couldn't. Not only was it her first day, he'd asked in the most inopportune place. What else was she supposed to say in the midst of dozens of her agents? When he looked so disappointed saying that he missed her, it ripped her heart out even more, so much so that she had to run to the restroom attached to her office to have a good cry before returning to work. How was such a gruff bastard able to pull off the look of a little boy denied ice cream so well? Leaving him when she really did love him caused her the most pain she's ever experienced, til she looked him square in the eye and lied to his face about her true feelings for him.

Jen looked at her watch; 22:00. She desperately needed aspirin, bourbon, and sleep, but she had a stop to make first. As she got into her car, she cursed the need for a driver. Driving would distract her from her thoughts. If it was anyone else, she wouldn't dream of intruding at this hour, but she knew he'd be awake. He'd probably be working on one of his stupid boats. As he worked, would his thoughts be of her? Telling her driver Tom to wait, she got out of the car and walked toward the door. She knew it would be unlocked, but not knowing how her presence would be received, she rang the doorbell. Even if she wasn't wanted, she had to tell him how she felt. He had to know the truth. She'd deal with his feelings later.

* * *

In his basement, Gibbs heard the doorbell. Between that and the hour, he wondered who it could be. He couldn't have been more surprised; however, when he opened the door he was shocked to find Director Shepard.

"Je...Director," his voice faltered for just a moment. "Come in. Can I get you something?"

"You still drink bourbon?" she asked.

"Yep," he smirked, already walking over to the cabinet.

"Then I'd love some. It's been a long day," she confided.

"So what brings you here? I'm sure you have bourbon at your own place," he said, returning with two glasses of the warm, brown libation and handing her one.

"We have to talk." Jen took a gulp, trying to brace herself for the conversation to come.

"About...?" Jethro wondered what could be so important at this hour, especially after the brush off he was given today.

"About our conversation on the stairs of the bull pen," She took another gulp.

"What's to talk about, Director? You made yourself clear," Gibbs was clearly annoyed.

"Jen," she clarified. "I'm not here as Director."

"I thought you said there would be no off the job?" he retorted angrily.

"Jethro..." she began carefully, placing a hand on his arm, hoping her touch and use of the name he went by off the job would calm him. "Let me explain."

"Doesn't seem like there's much to explain," Gibbs was puzzled about why she kept going on about this, not to mention angry that she kept rubbing salt in his wounds rather than letting them heal... even though he knew they never would.

"Jethro, you asked me about off the job on my first day as the first female director of a federal agency. Not to mention that I used to work under you and we were surrounded by dozens of co-workers. In spite of whatever I might have wanted to say, what did you expect?" Jen's voice was almost pleading with him to understand.

Gibbs began to let his guard down, "You certainly worked well under me," he said, his words heavy with the innuendo of their previous off the job relationship.

Jen finally relaxed and smiled up at him, briefly getting lost in his ocean blue eyes."That I did," she bantered back as she laughed. Taking a deep breath she grew serious again. "If you'd asked me in private, my answer might have been different."

Gibbs didn't know whether to believe her or not. "Might?" he asked sceptically.

Jen sighed again. "Jethro, as much as I want us to have a second chance, I just had my first day on the job. I can't have every alphabet agency in the nation getting wind that I'm romantically involved with my best team leader, not to mention my former one. They already know I learned everything I know from you. Do you really want them knowing that I learned _everything_ I know from you? Not to mention it wouldn't do anything for your career either."

Gibbs laughed at her attempt to flatter him. While he knew she honestly meant it, she also knew she was trying to butter him up. "You're right. I guess I did ask at a bad place and time," Gibbs admitted. Rule 6 didn't cover admissions of wrong doing. He definitely knew from professional experience that people admitted guilt without expressing remorse all the time, and he never would apologize for making his feelings known, but even he had to admit that his timing was horrible.

"You think?" Jen good naturedly rolled her eyes.

"Jen... Jenny..." Gibbs used the nick name only he'd been permitted to use. "I understand your need to keep your private life with anyone under the table. And you know I'm not one to have my private life broadcast either, so how about we try this for a while and just keep it between us and your detail?" he asked hopefully, sliding close to her.

Jen thought a moment as she looked again into those blue eyes before smiling coyly, "I'd like that."

Even though that was the answer he prayed for, Gibbs was shocked, "Really?"

Jen simply nodded.

At her confirmation, Gibbs sprang up, pulled Jen into his strong arms, and spun her around as the pair threw back their heads and laughed.

As their laughter died down, Gibbs locked eyes with Jen and she was sure he was finally going to kiss her. Instead, he spoke. "Jenny, épousez moi," he whispered, his lips only a breath away from hers.

Jen's eyes flew up to his in shock. Did he just ask her what she thinks he did? Her French must be rusty. No, there was no way it was that rusty. Did he not just hear what she said? They had only been back together a few moments, they hadn't even kissed yet. "Jethro! Did you hear anything I..."

Gibbs shushed her by placing two of his calloused finger tips on her lips which made Jen shudder.

"Yes, I heard you. And I agree. We can keep us quiet for as long as you want to. I didn't ask you to marry me tomorrow. Just promise me that, whenever you're ready, you will. Please... I love you, Jenny. I let you go once. I'm not letting that happen again."

Jen was speechless. How could she resist? "Oui," she breathed in the language he had posed his question, a language reserved just for them.

At her answer, Gibbs ghosted his finger tips down the side of Jen's face before lifting her chin up. They stayed that way for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes, before Jethro bent his head and claimed Jen's lips in a soft kiss. As their lips made contact, Jen sighed and she moved her arms around his neck; her fingers running through his short gray hair. Gibbs ran his tongue along Jen's lip asking entrance and when she granted it, he brought one hand up to her neck and began to get lost in the softness of her hair. Before long, his mouth left Jen's and began leaving soft kisses on her cheek, behind her ear, her jaw line, and on her neck. As Jen moaned softly, Gibbs' mouth broke contact with her skin to move up to her ear. It was then that she heard him whisper softly, "Je t'adore beaucoup, Jenny".

At this very meaningful admission, Jen turned her head to look at him and replied, "Je t'adore beaucoup aussi, Jethro."

Jen wrapped her arms around Gibbs once again and pressed herself to him, the two just enjoying the closeness for several minutes.

Finally, Gibbs spoke. "Stay Jenny. We can work out logistics later, you can even have your detail pick you up from here if you don't want to come in with me tomorrow, but I want you here with me tonight."

Jen's heart sunk. This was not part of the conversation she was expecting to happen, but then neither was Jethro's proposal.

"Jethro..." she began nervously. "I want children with you... but because of our whole work situation, I don't think it would be wise to start a family until after we're married. I'm not on anything right now, and even if I was, I'm not sure I'd trust it. Both of Heather's children were conceived when birth control failed," she let out a laugh.

Gibbs gathered her back into his arms and rubbed her back reassuringly, "I want to have children with you, too. There's been no other woman since Shannon that I ever wanted them with, but tonight I just asked you to stay. I want you in my bed. I want to fall asleep to the sound of your breathing and wake up to your gorgeous red hair in my face." He smirked. "As much as I want to make love to you, I've waited years to get to this point with you, I can wait some more. I'll wait as long as you need me to"

Tears sprang to Jen's eyes. He was willing to make such great sacrifices, not just so they could be together, but for her. How could she deny him anything? "Let me tell Tom he can leave and should pick me up here in the morning."

Gibbs smiled. "Come up when you're done." He kissed her forehead and turned to go up the stairs.

When Jen entered Gibbs' bedroom, her breath hitched as he saw him wearing only his boxers. "This is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought," she thought.

He turned toward her and tossed her an old NCIS t-shirt. "Here, you can wear this."

She brought it to her nose for a moment, breathing in his intoxicating scent before undressing and slipping it on. Once she was more comfortable, she climbed into bed and Gibbs gathered her into his strong arms, resting her head on his chest. At the feeling of his chest hair against her cheek, Jenny sighed and thought to herself, "Actually, my first day as director turned out pretty great." With that thought, she closed her eyes and drifted off to the best sleep she'd have in years.


End file.
